In activities such as climbing, fruit picking, plastering, painting or attending air shows or the like, a person may, for long durations, have his/her head tilted back to allow them to look upwardly. Such tilting of the head can only be sustained comfortably, for a limited period of time. Although muscle strength to support a head in a tilted position does vary from person to person, after a while anyone will start to feel the strain in having to maintain the head in such a condition. In activities such as climbing where a belayer is positioned below the climber and whose object is to prevent too much slack in the rope which is attached to the climber, it is essential that this person keeps a close eye on the progress of the climber as he/she ascends or descends. Failure to maintain a substantially constant eye on the progress of the climber could result in a sufficient amount of slack in the rope which, if the climber falls, could result in injury or death.
Furthermore in some vocations such as in plastering or fruit picking a person may also be in a position where the head of a person is constantly tilted back. This can place significant strain on the muscles or neck of the person and can cause future back problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a head support which will at least go some way towards providing a means of supporting the head or neck of a person in a tilt back condition which is capable of having some degree of flexibility to allow varying angles of inclination of the head of a person to be supported or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
As used herein, “the horizontal” describes that field of view of the eyes in the plane substantially perpendicular to the body of the user, which is considered as being in the “upright” position. The “upright” position may include a position which is not strictly vertical or upright as in conventionally understood. For example, when in a standing, leaning back, or sitting position, the body is defined as being in the “upright” position. The “horizontal” view is that with the eyes facing substantially straight ahead. In viewing an object “above the horizontal” the head and/or neck will require tilting backwards somewhat from this position.
“Harness” as used herein may also include a backpack or other system capable of being worn by or attached to a user, and supporting or appending to or functioning as a head or neck support as described.